


Stress Test

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Feelings Realization, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Torture, Past Violence, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Hank Anderson, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: As part of the investigation into CyberLife post-revolution, Hank watches a video file in which an early Connor model is torn apart. Distressed and upset, it's Connor who comforts him, and the two confess their long-held feelings for one another...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	Stress Test

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence, horror, android gore, torture. Connor has genitalia approximating a trans man, and the terms dick, pussy and hole are used. There is penis-in-vagina sex. There's a veiled reference to off-screen past sexual assault.
> 
> Notes: This was inspired by Tically on Twitter (hi!). It's also inspired by a Penn and Teller trick I saw in which they appear to cut a woman in half. It fucked me up badly the first time I saw it years ago and I've never forgotten it.

The shaky cellphone camera footage came up on Hank's monitor. It was part of the CyberLife file database he was working through in an effort to help the FBI build a case against them.

The second he saw Connor's face in the video, his gut lurched. Connor was suspended on a machine in a white clean room, arms and legs splayed apart. It appeared to be a test of some kind. Connor recited the alphabet and sang a tune. It was all benign enough, but that didn't ease the unsettled feeling in Hank's belly. Like the calm before the storm. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he licked his dry lips. Something terrible was about to happen.

_"Come on,"_ the voice in the video said. _"Let's get to the good part."_

"Fine, fine. Time for the stress test." Connor looked around him as the mechanical arms holding him started to pull on his limbs. His eyes widened, showing fear. Hank wanted to look away, but he found his eyes transfixed on the living nightmare unfolding in front of him.

Hank thought Connor's limbs would pop off first, but instead the android cracked and tore in half, thirium hitting the floor with a splash like a blue paint stain, pipes dangling like intestines from his torso. He was torn apart with such force that the arms of the machine holding him slammed into the wall. The two halves of Connor slumped and his LED went dark.

It happened so suddenly Hank wasn't ready for it, but he didn't think he could have sufficiently prepared himself. His entire body reacted as if he was the one being ripped apart, pure horror flooding his veins. He retched, gulping large breaths of air in order not to vomit. His heart was pounding so hard he thought he was going to have a heart attack, and sweat had broken out on his brow.

_"That's fucking awesome!"_ the voice in the movie said. 

With a shaking hand, Hank moved the mouse to close the window. He was aware that the bullpen was alive and continuing as usual, officers mere feet away from him taking statements and phone calls. The world went on as usual while this horror played out on his screen.

"Hank, I got my perp in holding cell 2," Ben said. "You gonna be using the interrogation room this afternoon?"

"No, no, it's all yours," Hank muttered. Ben wandered away, and Hank stood up. He couldn't act like everything was normal. He had to get out of here. He strode to the exit, hoping nobody else would stop him. He couldn't stand to hold a conversation right now.

He'd seen so many things in his career as a detective. Child murders. Drug violence. Serial killers. Yet never anything quite like this. He'd never seen anyone murder with sheer indifference, like they were taking part in a science project. Of course, they couldn't have known androids were sentient, could they?

Could they?

Hank barely remembered the drive home. The image of Connor being ripped apart was burned into his retinas, and he knew as long as he lived, he'd never forget it. It lived in the same place as the night of Cole's accident, carved into his psyche with a sharp knife. He needed to drink. Drink, and forget. Drown himself until sweet oblivion came over him.

He'd barely put his lips to the neck of the bottle when the doorbell buzzed. Hank sighed, slumping against the refrigerator.

"Come in," he yelled. "Door's open." The door opened a little, swinging open to reveal Connor, alive and whole. Physical relief collided with a fresh reminder of the horror, and he wondered if he'd ever be able to look at Connor without seeing that video. He never should have watched it. Never in a million years. The DPD always recused people from investigations where relatives and friends were involved. This was slightly different, but the same in many ways. He'd had to see that beautiful face—one he'd come to cherish and treasure—be torn in two by some sick fucks who celebrated as they did it.

"Connor." He could barely summon the energy to say Connor's name. Connor closed the door gently, crossing the room to where Hank stood. He pried the bottle gently from Hank's hands, and Hank didn't stop him.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant? Detective Collins told me that you walked out of the office like you'd seen a ghost."

"I'm—" Hank was going to say he was fine, but he wasn't fine, not by a long shot, and Connor would just call him out on his lie. "I'm not okay. I saw a video—"

"I know." Connor saved him from having to recount the gory details. "It was in your recent files."

"Oh, fuck, Connor, I'm sorry—"

"It's all right. I have no memory of the incident. While unsettling, it's like it happened to somebody else. My memories of that time were not saved and transferred to my final model."

"That doesn't make it better." Hank grabbed Connor's hand with both of his, caressing his fingers. They weren't lovers, and they didn't live together. Such things only happened in Hank's imagination. But he needed the tactile reassurance that Connor was alive and well, here with him, in this universe, in this life.

"I'm worried about you," Connor confessed. "But I'm also… touched by how much you care. Your vitals are off the charts. You are in a state of extreme stress. As if I really was killed before your eyes."

"I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." The words slipped out of Hank's mouth before he could debate the wisdom of them. He wanted the whiskey, but the amber courage sat on the kitchen table where Connor had placed it. Going for it would mean letting go of Connor's hand, and he never wanted to let go. He closed his eyes, fighting tears that surprised him. He didn't cry. Not even after Cole's death. Tears were almost alien to him, and he wondered if his tear ducts had dried up altogether with the years. The sob threatening to escape felt like water about to break through a dam, and he knew if he started crying, he'd never stop.

He felt so vulnerable with no sight, his only landmark the fingers of Connor's hand which he still clutched. Precious hands, beautifully crafted and yet wantonly destroyed by those who didn't understand their value. He let go of Connor's hand and buried his face in Connor's hair, reveling at the strands that felt so much like human hair it was impossible to imagine they were made out of the same gel that created Connor's skin. He wanted to kiss Connor, to kneel at his feet and worship him. He wanted to take his gun and kill those technicians from the video. The two desires warred inside him, his fingers trembling as he raised them to cup Connor's cheek. They stood like that for a long moment, not quite embracing, yet closer than they'd ever been.

"Hank," Connor whispered. The air that formed the words hit his cheek, a cool rush of scentless oxygen. Connor didn't breathe, but his fans circulated air and carried the sound of his voice from his speaker out through his mouth for a more realistic effect. This time, it was intimate, his name flowing through Hank's entire body like a shiver. Hank couldn't help but think of Connor whispering like that as he made love to him, and his cock began to quicken despite his emotional state.

He didn't expect Connor to kiss him, and so when it happened, Hank wasn't even sure what the press of cool lips to his own meant until Connor's tongue demanded entrance. Hank yielded, recovering his senses and returning the kiss, a tiny moan leaving his body and entering Connor's. It seemed to vibrate in his mouth and Hank felt it through the tips of his fingers on Connor's cheek. He was reluctant to pull away, but he needed to breathe. He took an involuntary breath, and Connor's internal air filled his lungs. He realized they really could stay like this forever, joined at the mouth, safe together like this from the horrors of the world they lived in.

It was Connor who eventually broke the kiss. Hank opened his eyes, wondering if he'd see doubt or regret on the pretty boy's face, but instead his chestnut eyes were bright with hope, his lips twisted up into a smug smirk. He was so close that Hank could count the freckles on his face, and it was inconceivable to him how anybody could want to do anything besides love this man. The image of Connor being torn apart flashed before his eyes again and he seized Connor, holding him close like he could protect him, knowing he'd lay down his life for Connor in a heartbeat.

"It's all right," Connor soothed, and Hank realized he'd been gripping Connor too tightly. He released his hold, afraid that he'd damage Connor in his overprotectiveness. "It's all in the past, now. I'm right here. I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"I wanna kill them, Connor. The guys in that video. I want them to suffer."

"No, you don't." The smile never left Connor's face. "They didn't know what they were doing. They didn't know androids were self-aware. They were low-level stress test technicians with college debt, just doing their jobs."

"They tore you apart. They _laughed_." Hank buried his face in Connor's neck, planting kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. "How could they laugh at destroying something so beautiful?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Connor appeared vulnerable, but there was a coyness to his expression that told Hank he wanted to be praised for the good looks he already knew he possessed.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes upon," Hank whispered into the shell of Connor's ear. "You're perfect."

"Go on…"

"You do things to me that make me feel like a dirty old man," Hank hissed.

"I know," Connor said. He reached forward and closed his hand around Hank's clothed erection. "I think I might have deviated just for this…"

"Fuck," Hank gasped. "Connor, I wanted to take this slow, but… I want you. I wanna forget all about today and make you moan with pleasure." He paused for a moment. "You can feel pleasure, right?"

"Yes Hank, I can feel pleasure and arousal. I'm feeling it right now." Connor took the flat of Hank's palm and rubbed it against his crotch. Hank couldn't feel a bulge, but he had no idea what androids were equipped with in terms of genitalia. He'd never thought to ask, and he didn't much care. He'd work with whatever Connor had.

Connor gasped, fumbling with his belt as Hank continued to rub. He tore down his jeans and underwear together, exposing a tiny dick nestled between soft, pink lips. Hank's cock twitched and he fell to his knees, wanting to taste Connor more than anything else in the world. He spread Connor wide, admiring him as he licked his own lips, then licked Connor's slit. He closed his mouth around Connor's genitals, lapping at his pussy, lavishing his dick with attention. Connor gripped the freezer door handle, crying out as Hank went to town on him. He nuzzled Connor with his nose and facial hair and was greeted with a sharp gasp.

Hank pulled away, a string of fluid connecting Connor to his mouth. He grinned as Connor whined.

"You like that, boy?"

He laughed as Connor grabbed his head and pressed his face back into his pussy. He focused on Connor's dick this time, taking the tiny nub into his mouth and sucking on it. He swirled his tongue around the head, reaching into his own pants and giving his aching dick a few strokes as Connor screamed out his first orgasm.

The freezer door handle didn't make it. Connor looked at it in his hands and Hank shrugged, taking it from his grip and tossing it onto the kitchen table. Hank rose up to full height and kissed Connor hard, forcing him to taste himself as he pinned the android up against the fridge.

"Hank, please…"

"Please, what?" Hank teased, though he was desperate to bury his cock inside Connor. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he needed this.

"Please, fuck me," Connor insisted, and Hank chuckled. He picked Connor up and pinned his lightweight body against the fridge, grinding against him.

"Like this?"

"Haaank!"

Hank laughed, kissing Connor slowly. He could almost pretend the video was a distant nightmare, something he'd never actually seen. Just a trick. An illusion. The real Connor was right here, safe and sound, begging to get fucked.

Hank carried him into the bedroom, his own patience wearing thin. He needed Connor on a primal level, his bones and blood singing at the thought of being inside the precious android he loved. He removed his clothing, leaving it in a heap on the floor as he lay atop Connor, lavishing his body in hungry kisses. Giving him the worship and care he deserved. When he slipped his cock inside Connor's hole, it was natural that they should come together as one. He slowly thrust into Connor, taking his time as he admired how beautiful Connor's face appeared, twisted into an expression of desire. Almost like—like— _no_. Not a scream.

"It's all right," Connor soothed. Hank's hand found his, their fingers knotting together as their lips met, and the dark thoughts subsided. Everything was good. _Perfect_.

Pleasure pooled in Hank's groin, and he sped up his pace, coming inside Connor with a deep groan. He reached for Connor's dick, rubbing his calloused thumb over it until Connor twitched and screamed, squeezing Hank's cock dry. Hank slipped out and pulled Connor into his arms, kissing his hair. There were no words for what Connor meant to him, but he knew he'd destroy the world to keep him safe from people like those men in the video. He couldn't reach back in time and undo all the injustices thrust upon Connor, but he could make sure Connor was placed upon the highest pedestal in his life, loved and adored the way he deserved.

He fell asleep, peace settling in his bones, and he hoped when he woke, the nightmare video would be a little further from his memory.

***

Connor opened his eyes. Hank's arms around him were nice. Safe. The only time he ever truly felt safe was when he was with Hank, and yet he'd had to comfort the man. Part of him wanted Hank to know everything, but seeing how one minute part of his life had affected Hank so deeply had brought out his own sense of protectiveness.

He'd deleted thirteen files from Hank's computer in all. Tests of his sexual functions, his ability to talk while he was taken apart piece by piece, the length of time he was able to function as his head was bashed in with a sledgehammer.

Connor, of course, remembered them all. They'd created him to be a deviant, knowing full well deviancy came about as a result of emotional stress. They'd _wanted_ him to remember and uploaded his memories each time, so he might break more easily and infiltrate the android revolution. He'd come to the DPD half-broken already, on the verge of deviating at the slightest kindness. Hank had driven him over the edge, given him a reason to _want_ to be alive.

Hank didn't need to know about any of that. His faith in humanity was precious little as it was. Seeing Connor tortured might drive him back into suicidal despair. He'd made the right call, and now the only copies of those files were inside Connor's brain. They wouldn't be able to be used in the larger case against CyberLife, but love often demanded great sacrifices.

It was a small price to pay for Hank's happiness.


End file.
